


Temporary Aquarium

by Legacy_of_Hecate



Series: Stupidly Dangerous Life [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Randomness, Short & Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_of_Hecate/pseuds/Legacy_of_Hecate
Summary: Annabeth Chase did not want to walk in on her boyfriend in his cabin. But she did. And what did she find? The entire cabin was a miniature aquarium, with her boyfriend in the middle of it, smiling sheepishly.(One Shot number two of my Stupidly Dangerous Life series).
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Stupidly Dangerous Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071533
Kudos: 40





	Temporary Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read alone. Look, okay, I wrote this at like, ten p.m. because I read something and decided 'hey, I can write'.
> 
> So, here we are.

Annabeth couldn't believe this. She didn't even want to see her boyfriend in his cabin as she was in a very good part in her book. Yet, when she opened the door, she found that the cabin was full of water, with sea creatures milling around. And Percy? Right in the middle of it. As always.

"It was all the Strolls idea, I swear." Percy says, his hands in the air, a surrendering gesture.

"Uh huh," Annabeth responded with, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed as she stands in the doorway."So, the Strolls were also the reason the entire cabin is filled with water? I wonder how they managed that."

"Okay, that part was me-"

"Or," Annabeth continues, flat out ignoring him, "were they also the reason all these sea creatures are here? If so, that must've been a difficult task."

"That part was me, too, but-"

"And don't forget-"

"Okay, I get it," Percy says, sighing, accepting that she was not going to persuaded. "But, the Strolls did give me the idea. The rest was me, though. Happy?"

"No," Annabeth says, her arms dropping down to her sides. "You do realize you have to clean this up, right?"

Percy groans. "Don't remind me."

"I have to remind you or else you'll forget about it," Annabeth chirps in helpfully.

"I get it, I'm forgetful."

"Yup."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Wise Girl."

"No problem." Annabeth says, suppressing a smile, to no avail. "So, mind telling me how this happened?"

"Yeah, sure..." Percy says, trailing off. "Well, I guess it started when the Strolls confronted me at the beach..."

(Double Brackets [[ ]] will surround the present time interruptions)

One Month Before

Percy stood at the beach's edge, the wind billowing, making his hair even more messy than before. He stared off at the water, subconsciously creating small shapes out of water. That's when Travis and Conner Stroll decided to make their move.

The siblings approached Percy, intending to sneak up on him and freak him out, but Percy turned around at the last second, not amused.

"Scaring me is not going to work under any circumstances," Percy muses. The Strolls sighed dramatically in defeat, causing Percy to raise an eyebrow at their antics. "Okay, what it is?"

The Strolls' grins unnerved Percy. "We," Conner said, gesturing to him and his brother, "have a fun idea-"

"-one that you will absolutely, positively adore," Travis finishes. The brothers look eagerly at the unnerved Percy, who blew out a sigh.

"Fine, let's hear it. But it better not be a plan that'll get me in trouble with Annabeth."

[[Annabeth interrupts Percy, grinning. "How sweet, you thought about it. But you will obviously get in trouble, that's your nature. It's unavoidable."

"Gee, thanks," Percy says, sarcastic. "Can I continue?"]]

The Strolls looked at each by other and shrug. "Maybe, maybe not." The thought didn't exactly reassure Percy. But the Strolls either didn't notice, or didn't care, because Conner continued.

"Ahem. So, you know how your always being bombarded by sea creatures in need of 'desperate' help?" Putting air quotes around desperate to emphasize his point.

"Yeah...?" Percy responds, wary, as he didn't know where this conversation was going. As usual.

"Well-"

"-we think we've found a solution." Travis finishes, again. They really do enjoy finishing each others sentences.

"Really?" Percy asks, still not entirely convinced that the Hermes brother's weren't pranking him or not.

"Really." Travis confirms. "Conner, do the honors."

Conner nods, looking like he's been preparing this for his whole life. He probably has. With a swift gesture, he pulls out a small metal box appeared in his hands. He pressed the bottom and the top with his fingers, and the box expanded into a full white board, a plan already written on the board.

[["Hold on," Annabeth interrupts. "They planned something?"]]

"Hold on," Percy says, staring, "You planned something?"

[[Percy grins at Annabeth. "I said the same thing!"

"Just continue."]]

"Don't act so surprised." Conner says, scowling at Percy, with no malice whatsoever. "Anyway, me and my dear brother have come up with a plan to secure a few poor, innocent sea creatures."

"Some of them are not innocent, I swear, some of them curse as much as Arion." Percy mutters, and the brothers ignore him.

"We think we can turn Cabin three," Travis continues for his brother, "into a temporary aquarium. Fill it with water, endangered fish, etc. I have faith you can fill your cabin with water."

Percy looks at them. "Okay, fine. Let's do it."

Conner beams at him and starts talking. "The one problem is that when the door opens, the water will spill out. what's the point of a temporary hospital aquarium when the water spills out every time someone enters?"

Percy scratches the back of head, a habit of his. "Actually, my cabin can keep in any water without spilling out. Sort of like...a layer of protection for when I accidentally burst the pipes." Which has happened. Multiple times.

"Okay," Travis says, nodding, "I think that's everything. You just have to fill it with water. Do you have any idea how? Surely everyone would see a line of controlled water from the beach heading towards your cabin."

Percy thinks for a second, looking at the dirt and the seashells peaking through, and a smile shows on his face. He picks up a few seashells. "I have an idea..."

Back to Present Day

"So, that's the story." Percy says, finishing with securing the sea creatures.

"Okay, so how long ago was this?" Annabeth asks.

Percy smiles sheepishly. "A month."

Before Annabeth could start ranting, new camper Emmie, an seven year old daughter of Tyche, and Cassie, thirteen year old daughter of Demeter, stop by the door.

"Hey, Per-" Cassie says, but trails off as she looks at the cabin turned aquarium with wide eyes. Emmie, who was holding Cassie's hand, squeals in delight, making intrigued campers walk towards the cabin in awe. Some of the little kids, some as young as seven, reach out and touch the water, causing ripples to explode throughout the cabin, and the animals inside peers curiously at the kids. Percy, probably listening to what they are saying, smiles, and turns to Annabeth.

"I think cleaning up can wait, " he said, grabbing a few of the kids and encasing them in air as the enter the cabin. And Annabeth lets herself smile as Percy grabs her and let's her swim around with the animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, any ideas for future one shots would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
